<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The world won't stop spinning if your not in the center of it by ChaoticMajor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214157">The world won't stop spinning if your not in the center of it</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/pseuds/ChaoticMajor'>ChaoticMajor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, and gift, this is a character study</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMajor/pseuds/ChaoticMajor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Purpled is tired of being ignored. He takes a moment to reflect</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>the writer's block's Secret Santa</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The world won't stop spinning if your not in the center of it</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/soaring_lyrebird/gifts">soaring_lyrebird</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't watch too much Purpled so I tried my best! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Purpled looked out over the SMP from one of the many towers that littered the crowded landscape. He sighed, thinking back to the very beginning, when all the wars started and he chose his side.</p>
<p>It was a nice day that day. Purpled wandered down from the tower and looked up at the setting sky, streaks of purple, pink, and blue running through the open field that was the sky, like he and his friends used too.</p>
<p>It was always Tommy, Tubbo, and himself before L’Manburg was a thing. The teens of the SMP. Then everything had happened so quickly and in rapid succession, he was blindsided and now they’re here. Three children who were forced to grow up too fast because the adults around them were whiny five-year olds. Three children forced to fight in wars because the adults didn’t want to take full responsibility. Three children who had their teenage hood stolen by adults who couldn’t bare the fault in themselves and in what they stood for.</p>
<p>Purpled didn’t know it, but he was crying. Silent tears running down his face.</p>
<p>When the war broke out, Purpled decided to stay neutral. He didn’t give two shits about Dream. He had wanted to stand by his friends, but L’Manburg wasn’t too accepting of americans. He didn’t want to fight anyways, not really. He just wanted to be with his friends again. Where they could pretend like the world wasn’t riding on their shoulders.</p>
<p>Purpled considered himself lucky when the badlands accepted him. Sam was always nice and willing to listen, Bad always had fun stories up his sleeve, Skeppy helped him pull pranks all the time. For once, Purpled wasn’t forgotten or pushed to the side. Sure, he didn’t play the biggest role in the wars but he still wanted to help his old allies. He wishes he could get Tommy and Tubbo out of their horrible situations.</p>
<p>Tommy was basically being abused by his brothers and Tubbo was working like a slave for Schlatt. He wished that Tommy would listen to him, he wished talking to Tubbo wouldn’t get the younger boy almost killed. He hated adults who thought that they were all high and mighty because they can hold something over your head without consequences. It was just sad to Purpled really. He didn’t count Fundy, or Quackity, or hell even Sapnap. They were only older than him by a few years each. He hated how this SMP turned children into soldiers.</p>
<p>Purpled hated the adults that weren’t apart of the badlands.</p>
<p>He hated how he could be so young yet surrounded by children. He hated how adults gave children power no child should even be able to touch, and allowed it to corrode and corrupt them, when all the had to do was stop pouring water on open pipes. He hated how adults would ask for help and then ask him for someone better, because he hadn’t made a dent in the SMP. He hated how people younger than him were going through the unimaginable. He hated how the youngest was being unfairly accused, not wrongly, just unfairly, because some adults decided to be whiny bitches about a prank. He hated how the adults who were whiny bitches had done the same to the youngest too many times to count and yet not a single complaint from him. He hated how everyone knows that power corrupts and yet still hand it out like free candy on Halloween.</p>
<p>Purpled sighed as he sat down on the ground. If he could, he would try to slap some sense into the children walking around in mature bodies. Alas, he’s seventeen, and no one listens to children.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>